In general, in an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, a graphics processing unit (GPU) is used in order to enhance the image-rendering capability of the information processing apparatus. Most of modern GPUs include multiple processing cores which are operable in parallel, and can execute, for example, 2D or 3D graphics arithmetic operations at high speed.
On the other hand, the processing of audio data (also referred to as “sound data”) in the information processing apparatus is usually executed by a digital signal processor (DSP) which is called “sound controller”. However, in general, the arithmetic processing capability of the DSP is relatively low. It is difficult, therefore, for the DSP alone to execute a high-level process on the audio data.
In addition, recently, a media processing LSI has been developed, which is designed to handle both video data and audio data.
However, what is realized by an ordinary media processing LSI is, at most, a function of encoding or decoding video data and a function of encoding or decoding audio data. Besides, in the ordinary media processing LSI, a process on video data and a process on audio data are independent from each other.
In digital content (e.g. movie, DVD video, broadcast program, etc.) including video data and audio data, the video data and audio data are correlated. Therefore, in an apparatus which plays back digital content, a novel function needs to be realized for making the process on video data and the process on audio data cooperate with each other.